


in your eyes i see (a world so wide and free)

by Zakyuu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I mean, Immortality, Lore Building, Multi, Parental Tsunayoshi Sawada, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Short Chapters, Sky Flames, Technically?, Tsuna is Hisashi, Tsuna is over a hundred years old, and tsuna still exists, by Hayato (theLennyBunny), he's gonna have flames, loosely (closely? who knows) inspired by LYING IS BAD FOR THE SOUL, technically, what if Tsuna was Izuku's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Zakyuu
Summary: When Izuku is born into a world of quirks, Tsunayoshi frets.A lot.(Izuku doesn't know how to explain that his father is the head of the world's biggest criminal organization in history without getting his family arrested. He really doesn't.And, apparently, effectively immortal.)
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 224
Kudos: 1228
Collections: Identity Crisis





	1. birth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LYING IS BAD FOR THE SOUL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778081) by [Hayato (TheLennyBunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato). 



> I need everyone to know that this is a plot bunny and might not have a complete plot backing it up. Don't expect a lot of updates. But I figure I should post it anyway!
> 
> This fic is inspired by LYING IS BAD FOR THE SOUL! If you haven't heard of it, go look it up! It takes the very, very important fact that Sky flames have the weird side effect of prolonging the lifespan of Skies, and given the fact that Tsuna's a ridiculously powerful Sky, his lifespan is....whack.
> 
> That's basically what this fic is.

The moment Tsuna stares into those glossy green eyes, he’s gone.

Absolutely enamored.

Inko chuckles at him from her bedside, watching in amusement as her husband lovingly holds her child close to his chest. It’s at this point she knows that Tsuna (she really should get used to calling him Hisashi, but well, old habits die hard) will do anything in his power to ensure that their son will stay safe and happy, which is actually more than Inko could ever ask for.

She knew Tsuna was older than her far beyond comprehension. She knows he was probably here around the dawn of quirks as if the constant stories he’s told her didn’t tell her enough.

She knows that, whatever plagued her husband to be a centuries-old man, it would possibly affect her son too. She hopes it doesn’t.

(She sees how tired Tsunayoshi is, even when the man tries to hide it. She sees the exhaustion in his eyes, the weariness of his bones, the withered tone he uses whenever he remembers his family of the past.

She notices how, before she came in, Tsuna was probably worse off. He practically has years shed off him once he catches sight of her that it sometimes caught Inko off guard.

That doesn’t mean she loves him any less. To her, Tsuna is humanity done right, even if the man himself disagrees.)

She doesn’t want their son to be left alone in the world, but she knows that if such a fate would befall her little Izuku, Tsuna would surely be there to care for their son.

(As soon as she sees the amber gleam in her husband’s eyes, she knows.

Izuku will not grow alone. Not in the slightest.)


	2. try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku asks his dad a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; I'm glad you all seem to like this
> 
> the concept for long lived skies doesn't belong to me! it belongs to the author of _LYING IS BAD FOR THE SOUL_ who is Hayato (?)
> 
> okay enough onto the next short!

Izuku Midoriya is such a bright child. Tsuna wonders where he got that. Probably Inko – Tsuna is still absolutely hopeless when it came to academics. He’s glad, though, and oh so proud.

But in the world they live in, well.

It doesn’t matter one fucking bit.

Perhaps he’s being a bit bitter, but what can you do when the world advances so much that people begin to literally breathe fire out of their noses? It’s ridiculous.

Tsuna blames Gianinni, and maybe Byakuran. Hell, even Reborn had to have a hand in this. People don’t just sprout powers like some sort of genetic evolution. There was supposed to be a _process._

But apparently humanity threw a big ol’ middle finger to regular, _reasonable_ biological science and decided that having a bunch of uncontrolled powers _akin to having a loaded gun_ was okay.

No, that’s not why he’s bitter. He’s seen weirder things, and, honestly? He's surprised it took a baby _glowing_ for people to realize something was happening with humanity’s genetic make-up.

(He’s literally met people who could fly, turn into babies, use certain parts of their body into a weird mini-hammer space that could act as an inventory, and crack walls using their bare fists. Quirks were, quite honestly, not that big of a deal for him.)

The entire _reason_ he’s bitter is due to the present society and their attitude towards quirks.

Apparently effort for your own talent matters jack-shit anymore. This means that anyone _without_ a quirk was practically living in a world where everyone would be such a toxic little shit to them.

This included his son.

Let him reiterate.

This. Included. His **son**.

His son, who is smart as hell and had such wonderful instincts and analysis skills that would make Reborn weep. His son, who, despite his admittedly prodigious talents, is a kind, sweet boy who always strove to help others when they need it.

His son, who, by all accounts, is quirkless.

Tsuna has gotten into many drunken rants to Inko about how fucking unfair it all was, how that, though Izuku would have been _praised_ for his intellect around Tsuna’s era, he was constantly picked on in the present day all because of something he could not help but _be._

It was frustrating.

And also, kind of, maybe Tsuna’s fault.

Technically, it wasn’t directly his fault.

But the thing is, Skies were very rare. That much was true since the last hundred years.

This was kind of the reason why Skies got to live so long. Other than the fact that they were literally _in tune_ with their surroundings enough to slow their aging process, Skies needed to reproduce in the most efficient way possible. Biologically, at least.

That also meant that Skies were, essentially, born pure. No impurities.

And the quirk factor? Very much an impurity that could impede and even harm Sky flames.

Quirkless people were rare, but not as much as Skies were. As luck would have it, because little Izu had such a strong Sky as his father, he would never have a quirk.

His boy was devastated to hear this fact.

The moment he and Inko came back from the doctor’s, Tsuna was suddenly bowled over by a sobbing mess of green curls. The mafia don had to cut his call with Byakuran short when it was clear that Izuku would not let go of his shirt any time soon.

It took a fair long while to get Izuku to calm down enough to sleep.

But Tsuna thought, with how the world suddenly came crashing down on his precious son’s shoulders, it was the least he could do to comfort the green-haired boy.

What breaks Tsuna’s heart is, in the middle of the night, Izuku wakes up, sad and teary. His son asks him this.

“Dad...can I still be a hero? Without a quirk?”

Tsuna doesn’t know how to respond.

“I don’t know,” he tells his son honestly. He quickly shushes Izuku when the boy tears up again, whimpering. “No, no, don’t cry little cub, shh...” he rocks Izuku in his arms, carding a gentle hand through that wild untamed mess of curly green hair.

“I don’t know if you can become a hero or not,” he repeats. “But you can try, and that’s all that matters.”

A weak nod against his collarbone tells him of Izuku’s answer, and together they fall asleep to the sounds of Tsuna’s humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> as you can see, Tsuna has quite the perspective of the Quirked world...or lack of it, actually.
> 
> AS A WARNING: next chapter has some pretty heavy universe alterations. Don't be surprised at some parts, because I definitely went off for this Dad!Tsuna universe
> 
> (you might notice my shift to present tense here. don't mind it. I'm just trying a few things.


	3. i forgot to update but this chapter is titled "the talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dad tells Izuku about his less than stellar occupation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SHIT
> 
> I HONESTLY JUST FORGOT TO I SWEAR I DIDNT ABANDON THIS
> 
> Also remember when I said this fic is /wildly/ AU? yeah it applies to this chapter specifically. Please don't send hate this is just fun indulgent stuff.

“Dad, you said you didn’t _have_ a quirk,” Izuku eyed his father suspiciously. Tsunayoshi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“No, Izu, I don’t have one,” replied Tsuna, and something told Izuku that it was the truth, but logic told him it was bullshit.

“So...why is there a flame on your forehead?” Because if that wasn’t a quirk, he didn’t know _what_ it was.

Tsunayoshi grimaced. He’d hoped Izuku wouldn’t learn of his heritage until he was old enough to understand the bloodshed, but he and Inko were prepared for this eventuality.

“C’mere. Let this old man tell you a time long since passed,” Tsuna smiled wryly to himself, patting the seat of the couch as he sat down on it. The flame on his head still hadn’t abated. It likely wouldn’t go out quite soon, not with how high strung Tsuna was at the moment. But he had time.

He always had time for his family.

Warily, Izuku did as he was told.

“Now, back in the late 14th century, there was this man named Giotto...”

_an hour later…_

...his dad was a fucking criminal.

Izuku was the son of a _criminal_.

Oh, and the weird magic fire was there too, he guessed.

But his dad was a goddamn **mafia boss** of one of the biggest crime syndicates in _history!_

His dad! Sweet old dad who still shrieked at the top of his lungs watching scary movies!

_His! **Dad!**_

It was hard to compute a picture of his sweet loving clumsy father with the image of a cold, closed-off, and imposing mafia boss like he’d seen in the Godfather, old classic that it was.

He told his dad as much, and had to reel back in shock as his dad rolled his eyes derisively and scoffed.

“That movie was an affront to every self-respecting mafioso out there, myself included,” said his dad. “It was good, story wise, but they really didn’t capture the essence of mafia at all.”

Morbidly curious, Izuku asked what actual mafia life was like.

“Paperwork,” was the prompt answer. “Paperwork, destroyed property, making sure my men didn’t cause any collateral damage to any of our property listings, etc.”

This delved into a heavy discussion about underworld politics and economy.

(Inko stepped inside the room, about to greet her husband and son from a long day of work, and found the two in a heated discussion about the ethics of smuggling illegal cargo over privately owned lands.

She slowly backed out of the living room and called up Mitsuki Bakugou to a short coffee trip.)

“So basically, mafia _famiglia_ are like tiny kingdoms?”

“Exactly….you’re taking this better that I thought you would.”

“Oh, _no_ , as soon as this is over I’m going to crawl up to my room and cry,” replied Izuku blithely. “But this is _really_ interesting, Dad, so go on.”

Tsuna shook his head. “I guess you did take after me, huh? Anyway, yes, we were essentially tiny Kingdoms. Italy in particular was under the control of my family, as well as over half of Japan at this point.”

Izuku’s eyes bugged out. “Did you say _half_ _of Japan?_ ”

His father raised a brow. “Yeah. How else did you think I was able to stay here unbothered by the local authorities?”

“Fake ID’s are a thing!”

“Paper trails are _dangerous_ , Izu. I’m the boss of an internationally infamous criminal syndicate, what good would fake identities bring me?”

Izuku didn’t really get that part. His Dad was centuries old. Why wouldn’t he benefit from a few fake identities?

“So you took over half of Japan to stay here?”

“Nah. I only did this because one of my old subordinates, Kyoya, had a thing for Namimori.”

“Dad.”

“Hm?”

“Half of Japan _is_ Namimori. It is one of two states in Japan.”

“...I did say Vongola owns half of Japan, yes?”

“We covered this in _history lessons._ They say the cause for two states in Japan was because of a civil war!”

(This lesson covered in Japan History was a very memorable one for Izuku. Out of the blue Japan suddenly got separated into two major states. Namimori, and Osaka. Statistics show that major Japanese villains tended to come from Osaka, while successful overseas workers came from Namimori.)

“...I mean, half my subordinates at the time were Japanese natives. They weren’t wrong?”

“ _You mean to tell me that of all things I theorized, a **gang yakuza war** , which was the most **ludicrous** thing I thought up, was the **right one?”**_

“Er...I suppose?”

Izuku needed a nap. Maybe several.

Tsunayoshi had to stifle his chuckles when his son burrowed further into his embrace, ignoring the world outside. Izuku was his son alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay real talk this is gonna have REAL SPORADIC updates, dont expect too much
> 
> also expect much crack. im serious. this is literally one big crack-fic
> 
> i just want to see tsuna be a dad to izuku okay
> 
> fluffy shit
> 
> and badass shit
> 
> and vaguely impossible shit
> 
> rant done goodbye


	4. drive/dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something Izuku wants.
> 
> (And Tsuna will do everything in his power to help him achieve it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter. you'll get a double update! hooray!

Izuku needed to become a hero. Needed it badly.

If he were any less a person, Izuku would have just let his quirklessness be and simply follow with his dad’s...business because really, the man was loaded. Kind of hard not to accept that kind of position when the rewards were just that high.

But...Izuku really wanted to be a hero. Really, really, wanted to be a hero.

So he couldn’t follow in his father’s footsteps. Not just yet.

Not until he achieved his life-long dream.

“Hey, dad, can you teach me how to fight?”

He was honestly surprised his dad even agreed.

(Tsuna was very proud of Izuku for trying to find his own way, unlike Tsuna who had his future thrust upon him from the very beginning.

While Izuku was busy planning how he’d get into UA, explaining every step to Tsuna complete with a powerpoint presentation, the mafia boss was busy making a few calls.

Making sure his kid wasn’t going to have a run in with anyone with less than stellar intentions until he was ready was Tsuna’s top priority.

And if he had to bash a few heads to get the message across...well.

No one had to know.)


	5. step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call between father and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied suicidal-thoughts. Don't read this if you're iffy around that topic! Summary at the end of this chapter.
> 
> But if you want to still know the details without that mention above, go until the end of the long ass rant Izuku has, last word being (cont.) "Can I? I-- I don't..." and start back up in "Three minutes later..."

Tsuna bolted out of bed, blindly grabbing for his phone. With automatic motion, he selected Inko's contact number over the several thousand contacts he had (some, sadly, unavailable due to time because...yeah) and waited.

Inko let the phone ring twice before answering. "Yes, honey?"

" _Where is Izuku?_ " The question baffled Inko due to its suddenness, but didn't question her husband as she turned to stare at the clock.

"He should be coming back any second from school now dear, why?"

" _I think something happened to him._ "

Those words chilled Inko into dropping her spoon.

" _Inko, are you going anywhere today?_ "

The woman took a shaky breath before nodding. "I was supposed to get groceries--"

" _I'll have someone else do it._ "

(Tsuna flicked a finger, making his assistant leap into action, firing a text off to whoever they could reach.)

" _But darling, stay there, okay? I'll try to call Izu. Don't go anywhere._ "

Inko bit her lip. "O-okay. Stay safe."

"You too." _Click._

> *
> 
> **[Boogie-woogie]**
> 
> Izuku? Check in please. It's important.
> 
> Izu?
> 
> Answer
> 
> Son.
> 
> This isn't funny.
> 
> Izuku, I own over 5 helicopters, 10 tanks and a thousand and more guns to provide to a small army. Don't test me. Where are you?
> 
> *

_All Might...can I become a hero, even without a Quirk?_

> *
> 
> **[Izu]**
> 
> dAD oh my GOD
> 
> no
> 
> do not, for the love of god, call anything resembling an army. im fine, for crying out loud.
> 
> **[boogie-woogie]**
> 
> Where were you? Do you know how worried your mother and I have been?
> 
> **[Izu]**
> 
> yeeeeeahh...about that......
> 
> i ran into a villain
> 
> he uh. nearly killed me?
> 
> **[boogie woogie]**
> 
> He what.
> 
> What did he look like.
> 
> Are you okay, do you need medical assistance?
> 
> You know what never mind I'm calling you stay right where you are.
> 
> *

_Ring..._

"H-HI, DAD!"

" _Izuku. What happened._ "

"Well, um, you see, funny story really, remember that tunnel you told me to avoid? Yeah so I had to go through there because I didn't want to run into my classmates anymore and so I kind of went through but just my luck a huge sludge villain just shot out of the sewers and nabbed me and like don't get me wrong I would have used my flames since no one would have seen anyway but I was so surprised that I just wasn't able to but that's okay since All Might suddenly came and I got HIS AUTOGRAPH DAD HIS AUTOGRAPH but did you know All Might was a really skinny guy who got hurt like, months before like my theory was right when we were discussing that whole chainsaw thing and honestly the thing you said about a larger villain might have been right because the injury All Might has did not look at ALL like the Chainsaw as we suspected and All Might COMPLIMENTED ME DAD HE COMPLIMENTED ME I'M SO HAPPY except I'm really not he told me I couldn't be a hero because I was quirk- quirkless and I- I know you said I could be my own hero and that being a pro hero shouldn't be the only career job I'm thinking about but-but like dad being a hero was all I ever wanted and All Might just-- he just told me I couldn't be one so where does that lead me does he not even think that quirkless people have a chance because you're quirkless dad but you still kickass but what about me can I be a hero without some super-- without a superpower? Can I? I-- I don't..."

" _...Izuku, before I deconstruct...that whole thing, can you take a step away from that ledge?_ ”

"..ho-how did you know?"

" _Intuition, son. Are you good? Sitting down?_ "

"Y...yeah....I'm -- I'm sorry dad that all came out so quickly--"

" _It's alright. Give me five minutes, okay? Don’t do anything._ ”

Tsuna hung up on Izuku before the boy could reply.

Three minutes later, Izuku jolted as a cold moist object tapped the side of his face. He looked up and saw his dad, staring at him with a kind expression.

“Cola?” Izuku took the drink from his dad’s hands and mumbled a thanks. He leaned against Tsuna’s side as the man sat down beside him.

“I met All Might today.” Izuku took a sip of his drink. The fizzy taste decorated his mouth, tickling his tongue and down his throat.

Beside him, Tsuna swirled his drink around. “Yeah?” A lot of questions popped up in his mind, but his intuition warned him against verbalizing them. He had to let Izuku speak up on his own first.

“I…I asked him if I could be a hero, even if I was quirkless,” Izuku laughed, but it was a miserable sounding laugh if he was being honest. He felt pathetic, and he didn’t know why.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was plotting murder. He already knew where this was heading, and he didn’t know whether to shake hands with the number one hero or throttle All Might for breaking his son’s heart like that.

“He said no?” Tsuna phrased it like a question, but they both knew it really wasn’t.

Izuku merely nodded, running the wetness out of his eyes once it became a little bothersome.

“Do you believe him?”

“I…I don’t know,” Izuku honestly replied. He really didn’t know. All Might was the most qualified person to tell him whether or not he could make the hero industry, right? “He’s the number one hero,” he conceded.

Suddenly, Tsuna figured out what angle his son was working from. “Hey, ‘zuku.” He nudged his son’s shoulder, prompting the teen to look at him. Tsuna took a moment to look over his son. Inko’s compassionate eyes, the freckles, Tsuna’s own wild untamed hair and the stubborn glint in his eye.

Reminded of a past long gone, Tsuna smiled. “Why couldn’t you imagine me as a mafia boss?”

Izuku’s brain short circuited. _What?_ Why would his dad suddenly ask such a thing?

He must have seen the look on his face, because Tsuna suddenly chuckled and ruffled Izuku’s hair. “At first glance, would you consider that I would become some feared criminal world-wide?” Izuku wanted to protest at the ‘world-wide’ part, but, well, his dad had a point. He WAS an internationally wanted criminal.

Even if Izuku could hardly believe it, these days.

“No…you’re too open?” Izuku pondered, wondering where Tsuna was going with this. “Plus, you look really kind and friendly, and you actually look sincere about it too. You’re a really warm person, dad.”

“And yet,” Tsuna smirked, shifting so that his leg was thrown over the other. His aura suddenly changed, right in front of Izuku, giving him a startled chill. It didn’t matter that his dad was sitting on the ledge and was in the same precarious situation as Izuku was. Tsuna looked predatory, and the hand holding the canned drink suddenly looked foreboding.

Izuku gulped.

“Here I am, _'_ _zuku_.” The crooning voice his dad used to call his name sent shivers down Izuku’s spine. He didn’t know Tsuna could do that with his tongue. What even? “Here I am, the most powerful mafia boss to have lived this long.”

And then, abruptly, Tsuna went from being borderline terrifying to the sweet kind man Izuku had known to be his father. The change gave Izuku a whiplash.

“My _point_ , kiddo,” Tsuna said, wrapping an arm around his son and tossing the empty drink behind him. Izuku heard the clink of the can hitting the trash bin and, honestly, what the fuck. “Is that whether or not people believe you can become is not directly responsible for what you’re going to accomplish.”

Izuku had looked up at Tsuna, then. His father’s eyes stared straight ahead, like there was something else that Tsuna saw.

“Be your own person. Chase your dreams the way you want to.” Tsuna had ruffled Izuku’s hair again, pressing a kiss to his forehead that made the teen blush and stammer.

“At the end of the day, you owe it to yourself to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the first episode happens and Izuku is left on the rooftop where he learns about All Might's secret, and Tsuna calls him out of a bad premonition. They have a lengthy chat about it. The end!
> 
> BTW thank you all so much for the positive feedback? This literally was just a stupid thing sitting in my files for a while, and I didn't really expand on it that much yet. It warms my heart to see all of you enjoy it this much. Seriously. Thank you.
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't have any more pre-written chapters, so uh. Hope for the best expect the worst, I suppose!


	6. style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku decides how to be a future Badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since you guys seem to like this so much, here's another chapter!
> 
> reminder that this is a self-indulgent crack fic, so if you find any inconsistencies, plot holes, plot devices and probably the lack of an overarching plot, this is likely because i  
> a) didn't think too much about it  
> b) couldn't be bothered  
> c) have no beta to help me  
> d) just want to write cute shit. sue me.

Izuku decided he needed to get a weapon.

More specifically, Tsuna convinced Izuku that having a weapon would be a _great_ idea.

“It’s better you’re armed than dead,” Tsuna stated wisely, staring at something Izuku could not see.

Izuku shrugged. “Whatever you say dad. What would I even use?”

Tsuna hummed in thought. “Guns are a _definite_ no, those are locked-down by the law enforcers. I _can_ get you one, but the attention having it alone will be a major problem.”

“The fact that you say that _so casually_ really says so much about your lifestyle, dad,” Izuku laughs hysterically, while reading through UA’s breakdown of their education system. He’s got around nine months total to get into top-shape so he can attend UA, so he’ll need all the advantages he can get.

Not to say he hasn’t been training. Oh no. Tsuna had begun training him ever since he declared wanting to be a hero.

It was just a _hell of a lot harder_ now, because of the two-bit slime villain that nearly killed Izuku.

The way Tsuna showed his over-protectiveness was _baffling_ to Izuku, sometimes.

He’s so worried about Izuku getting hurt that he’s upped the training regiment to the point that bruises from training hurt _a lot more_ than bruises from Bakugo.

And that was saying something.

But Izuku wasn’t complaining. At least his dad wasn’t lording it over him, unlike certain people.

Bakugo or no, Izuku’s ** _ **getting into UA**_**. There’s no where else he wants to be. If he has to break a few unspoken rules to do so, then he’s damn well going to do it.

Besides, it’s not _his fault_ no one ever thought to actually put “quirked people only” in their sign up sheets. (That was only because quirkless people wouldn’t be motivated enough to become heroes, but Izuku was plenty motivated.)

“Can’t I use gauntlets like you?” Izuku asked.

Tsuna shook his head. “Sorry kiddo. Your arms are a great deal more fragile than mine are, surprisingly enough. You’ll sprain, break, and fracture them faster than normal.”

“...wait, _what_?” Izuku stared up at his dad in disbelief. “Is that a joke?”

“No,” murmured Tsuna distractedly, handing Izuku his medical files. “Anyway, I’d rather have you avoid close-combat. It’s far too easy to sneak in an attack. Villains only need to get lucky once, after all.” He continues looking out the window of his rather large office.

It was rare that Izuku ever got to see his dad’s workplace, seeing as it’s located solidly on the other side of the city, but Inko was out for a few days and Tsuna was steadily becoming more and more present in Izuku’s life than before.

It’s not something Izuku begrudged Tsuna for, because he knew his dad would rather be with both him and his mom than his work, but Tsuna was the overseer of both Namimori and Italy. He had to cut the man _some_ slack.

It’s just that ever since he started middle school, Tsuna gradually reduced his working hours, until such a time came when Izuku realized Tsuna was home every other week. Tsuna was becoming more and more of a constant in Izuku’s life that Inko allowed Izuku to visit his dad more often when she had to leave for her own job.

Izuku quickly scanned the files, eyes growing progressively bigger with each line he read, but quickly narrowed down in thought. “…My legs are stronger,” he commented, setting down the files and tapping them in thought. “Could I maybe use a kick-based combative skill-set?”

Tsuna stared at him for a few moments. Then he nodded. “ _Parkour_ it is, then.”

Izuku tilted his head, baffled. “ _Parkour_? Why parkour?”

“You don’t want to know how many times evading attacks has saved my _life_ ,” Tsuna responded flatly. “This is non-negotiable. You’re _learning_ parkour.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t _want_ it,” Izuku whined. “But I do need a way to actually, y’know, _attack_ a person?” He pouts at his dad.

Tsuna rubbed his chin in thought. “…Would you like to learn how to wield a staff?”

Izuku frowned in contemplation. “I think it would be too long, for me,” he decided. “Is there some way I can use both hands, though? I’m ambidextrous.”

Tsuna grins and snaps his fingers. “ _Escrima_. I believe that style can range from weapon to weapon, but their main ones are two sticks. Two sturdy, sturdy sticks,” he smiles. “Well then Izu. I think we’re on a roll here. Think you can stick with it?”

Izuku gains a determined glint in his eye. “Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; don't you just love baby badasses?
> 
> also, the thing about izuku's arms being fragile is purely headcanon. i wanted him to have an excuse to use his legs in a more drastic way -- like a medical issue and shit. tbh i never really liked the idea of pure fist fighting. you're like, leaving your bottom half open and limiting yourself to two limbs of movement. make it three!
> 
> this especially applies if your character can jump around like a freaking monkey.
> 
> i jsut....sped up the process, is all.
> 
> i hab quesiton, would you guys like to see any character earlier on? if so, who would it be? not for shippy reasons okay, i want this to be as disgustingly platonic (aside from crushes) as possible.
> 
> Friendly reminder that this fic is purely crack and self-indulgent! if something doesn't make sense, it is most likely intentionally unintentional. that phrase totally makes sense.


	7. train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget Tsuna was taught by one of the most ruthless teachers in history.
> 
> And pray for your poor smol green bean's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I have this kamino related chapter ready but idk if i should post it here bc i definitely just want this to be like. a fun little thing for me but i fear all of you will be like "no!!!! chronological order only!!! >:(" so im letting you guys decide what i should do with the chapter. have fun with this one anyway!
> 
> also sorryyy i wrote this way before you guys flooded my inbox with tonfa!izuku so don't expect any weapon appearances here

“Isn’t this great, Izu?”

Izuku glared at him from his position on the sand. “I _hate_ you, old man.”

Tsuna made a cooing noise. “What, you don’t like your old man’s ideas?”

“It was a great idea in theory. Not so much in execution.”

An affronted gasp.

“Slandered by my own child. Wait till your mom hears about your refusal to clean the trash of the earth.”

“Genocide isn’t the answer to everything, dad,”

“Cheeky brat.”

They were at Dagobah Beach. Once a tropical paradise, now a local trash heap.

And Tsuna decided that instead of lifting weights, Izuku would be lifting entire piles of trash.

“The weight distribution is random,” Tsuna said, when Izuku asked why they weren’t just going to one of the many gyms Tsuna practically owned. “In real life, you don’t get a say on how heavy or light an object you’re holding will be, so this is great practice.”

Izuku just thought his dad was making excuses. ~~In not so kind words, Izuku thought it was bullshit.~~

“What’s so special about this place anyway?” Izuku grumbled, carrying a single tire and trying not to wheeze. Goddamn this thing was _heavy_. Why was it so heavy?

Tsuna hummed. “You don’t know? Dagobah has a legend.”

Izuku prodded his dad for an explanation, but didn’t get one. Something in his gut told him that Tsuna wanted to find out for himself.

Out of spite, Izuku held off researching about it until four months into his training.

He could now carry a fridge for about ten seconds with ease. What the fuck. Why was this actually working?

“Still don’t know why I’m having you clean this place up, huh?” Tsuna teased lightly, sipping a can of ice cold fruit juice he’d gotten not ten minutes prior. Izuku loved his dad, he truly did, but sometimes he was such a fucking assmunch.

The man had the gall to make delighted noises drinking out of his can within Izuku’s earshot, irritating the boy all the more.

Because Izuku was a petulant little shit, he began working harder to spit in his dad’s face that he can so do this without complaining. It was a weird way of showing his pettiness, but it did serve to make him just a little bit stronger.

And he was pretty sure that was his dad’s intent, anyway.

(Tsuna wanted to coo when he sensed Izuku’s dying will flicker brighter and stronger than before.

Ah, spite. It was the greatest motivator that did not immediately put you in danger.

Now he knew why Reborn was such an ass.

His little Izu was so cute! A little murderous, sure, but who wouldn’t be in this hot humid weather?

Just to be clear, Tsuna’s also wearing his suit because he’s equally as much of a spiteful little shit like his son is, he’s just better at hiding it. For some reason, he thought spiting the heat and sun by donning his pin-stripe suit for a while day was a great idea.

Like father, like son, I suppose.)


	8. suddenly Kamino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were five classmates planning a rescue mission while one sits in a hospital bed. That sounded like the start of a bad joke.
> 
> (In which class 1-A finds out about some of Izuku's connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this sitting in my docx, decided to post it up here. PLEASE READ THIS, THIS IS FLUNG LIKE INTO THE FUTURE, BAKUGO WAS STILL KIDNAPPED. STILL DECIDING ITS CANONICTY BUT FOR NOW HAVE AT IT.
> 
> thank you. enjoy the chapter!

“So how are we going to figure out where Baku-bro is?” Kirishima asked them, arms crossed and a contemplative look on his face.

Izuku blinked. “Oh, I’ve already found out where Kaachan is.” Effectively stunning the rest of the group.

“You… _what?_ ” Yaoyorozu repeated, baffled.

Izuku sheepishly raised and waved around a classy looking smartphone. “As soon as I got my stuff back I pulled a few strings. Here, see? Kaachan’s right here,” he pointed at a locator point in his phone’s map. Iida, Yaoyorozu and Shoto crowded around it, while Kirishima stared at Izuku, disbelief apparent.

“ _Dude_ ,” he whispered. “When’d you find the time to do that? It’s the League of Villains we’re talking about here!” He flailed, emulating just how large of a presence their enemy presented. Or, how Izuku’s classmates _perceived_ such a threat.

“Uh,” Izuku stammered. “It’s just- well I. _Uhm_. My dad, he uh. He’s well-connected, you know? He pulls a few strings. And I asked him.”

“Just like that?”

“Yep.”

Todoroki hummed, staring contemplatively at Izuku. “It says here Bakugou’s in Kamino.”

“One of the many abandoned warehouses, so to speak,” Iida expounded, pushing the glasses up his nose. “But I must concur with Kirishima, Midoriya. How _exactly_ did you gain the resources to get this kind of specific sensitive information?”

They all stared at the fidgeting teen on the bed for a few silent moments. It looked like they were really waiting for Izuku to give an answer.

“It’s better if you don’t know,” Izuku blurted out.

The collective blink among them was probably louder than a fucking pin-drop in silence.

“That’s quite… _concerning_ ,” Yaoyorozu replied hesitantly.

Izuku flailed and waved his arms around in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. It wasn’t very effective. “No no no n _ononono_ , don’t get the wrong idea, it’s **_**technically**_** legal! We won’t get arrested, promise.”

“But Kamino is on the breach of Namimori territory,” Todoroki spoke factually, surprising them. “We’d get in trouble for getting involved with the state alone.”

They all looked at Izuku with concern when the teen started averting his gaze and mumbling to himself. There was a light dusting of red on his cheeks, as he bunched up the blankets underneath his fingers.

“Midoriya? Repeat that please?” Iida prompted, making the blush on Izuku’s face become all the more apparent.

“I said…” Izuku bit his lip, before sighing. “It’s because it’s _Namimori_ that we won’t get in too much trouble.”

Silence.

For what felt like the fifth time today, they all blinked, this time in astonishment and varying degrees of disbelief, all directed towards the teen currently trying to avoid their intense stares.

“Can you, uh,” Kirishima ventured, making several aborted motions before gulping again. “Can you explain? I think we’re missing _something_ here.”

Izuku visibly cringed. “What…uh, what would you have me…explain, exactly?”

Iida coughed. “I think Kirishima means to say, Midoriya, is why being in Namimori would be the reason as to why we would not be getting in trouble. I know not a lot of civilians know this, but quite a few people are aware that Namimori is in control of a certain group of power.”

Todoroki nodded. “Some rumors say that specific group have connections in Europe in particular.” He tilted his head. “I like to theorize that it’s from Italy, specifically, with all the history regarding it.”

Izuku groaned in dismay. Of _course_ Todoroki would be aware of the political strife in Italy. Nevermind the fact that it happened near _a century and a half ago_ , apparently.

“Midoriya?” Yaoyorozu prompted Izuku again. “Please explain. I’m worried -- I believe we all are.”

Izuku stared at their pleading faces, and immediately crumbled.

“My dad,” he began, looking like he’d rather do anything else than be here. “He uh. Let’s just say he’s… _influential_ enough to grant us a pass for stirring things up in Kamino. He would have…practically _guaranteed_ our safety, if it didn’t compromise our anonymity. Uh. That’s all I’m. Willing to _tell_ you. Sorry.”

A beat of silence passed.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Kirishima whispered, looking at Izuku in reverent awe. “Dude. That’s…honestly terrifying--”

Izuku flinched at the statement, but Kirishima shot up to him in excitement.

“--but it comes right around to being really, REALLY AWESOME!” he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Izuku stared at the enthusiastic redhead, honestly alarmed. He didn’t understand what that reaction meant. Did Kirishima see him as a bad guy now?

“That makes a lot of sense,” Iida nodded, making Izuku whip around to stare at the bespectacled teen. “What?” Iida shook his head at his friend in amusement. “We don’t think of you as anything different, my friend. It merely explains a few things about you.”

“Explains what?” Izuku asked, wary of the response.

“Some things,” agrees Todoroki, while Iida hums.

“ _That doesn’t answer my question!_ ”

Both boys did not bother to deign that with a response, dancing away from Izuku’s pointed questions. Kirishima was still yelling in the background, having been rambling in excitement all this time.

“Nevermind that,” Yaoyorozu cut in, clearing her throat and stared at each of the boys sternly. “We know where Bakugo is. Now we need a plan of action. We’ll need to go incognito,” she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

“I can help you with doubles,” Midoriya sheepishly volunteered. “I was planning to have them cover for us anyway.”

“Who’s them?” Todoroki asked.

“ _How do I explain this_ …uh, their quirks can be explained as really convincing illusions? That trick the brain rather than the senses?” Izuku mashed up a quick explanation of Mist Flames without revealing the fact that they were flames. Relatively easy, in retrospect, but it also brought up a lot of questions.

“And they can do this for how long?” Todoroki asked, skeptical of their effectiveness.

“If pushed? Six to eight hours,” Izuku replied. “But I can make up alibis for us all just in case.

“Alibis?” Kirishima perked up, curious. “Like what?”

“Things like, the both of us are busy being so worried about Bakugo that we’re trying -- and failing, to figure out where he might be,” Izuku waved his phone again. “Bit of a moot point considering we know where he is now. Iida can come along to keep us in line, or something.”

“That…” Iida paused. “That’s actually rather plausible. The both of you can be rather tunnel visioned, at times.”

“Like you haven’t,” Izuku rolled his eyes, smiling at Iida, who smiled back. “Anyway, Yaoyorozu’s alibi is bugging Todoroki about something or other,” he gestured at the said people, gaining strange looks. “Improvisation will work wonders here, but you guys can suggest stuff about the specifics.”

“And you’re certain these people will do it, no questions asked?” Todoroki asked.

Izuku nodded. “This kind of job is kind of easy for them, actually.”

“...I don’t know how to answer that,” Todoroki stated bluntly, granting Izuku a strange look.

“Holy shit,” Kirishima whispered again, grinning at Izuku. “Midoriya, you’re practically a mastermind!” He threw an arm around Izuku’s shoulders, jostling him.

“Thanks, I try,” said Izuku dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, before anyone gets confused: im considering just making chapters out of chronological order. its fun! plus it's self indulgent, so. just look at them like interconnected one shots. ta!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at harley-style.tumblr.com !! I don't bite.


End file.
